memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Admiral Markonian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kira Nerys page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 14:50, 2010 March 6 Hey Hey admiral, good work lately on filling out articles. One thing i noticed is the inclusion of the Starfleet service record in characters with only one known assignment -- while this is very inclusive, i don't feel it's necessary in character articles unless they have more than one known assignment. otherwise, all the info in the service record is already covered in the sidebar table. -- Captain MKB 22:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : That makes sense. I'll remove it from the characters with only one assignment. -- Markonian 08:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) A total "by the way" i noticed that last year you suggested an AGT future rank insignia page, i just finished it last night: Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate future) -- Captain MKB 14:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much! -- Markonian 15:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Bolarus map Just letting you know, there are already existing copies of the Bolarus IX map images - i'm merging the files now, feel free to check the files listed at Worlds if you aren't sure whether some have already been uploaded -- Captain MKB 19:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, didn't saw it was already there. Btw, the original map looks not so well with the caption "Bolarus IX" cut in half and the bits of LCARS at the right side of it. --Markonian 19:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I do tend to prefer creating crops that obscure original publication details like captions, etc., in order to avoid detailed reproduction of the copyrighted materials -- with comic books it's unavoidable to cut up wording, but even in this case it's not completely necessary to include original captions -- i'd prefer a version either with the caption cut up or removed altogether, rather than the version with the complete frame intact. -- Captain MKB 19:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: I see. Shall I re-upload a version of the map with the grey frame removed? --Markonian 19:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sweating the little details. If not having clipped/cutoff elements is your preference, then i'd say the best choice would be to emulate the crop used on the Andoria map seen on the Worlds page. -- Captain MKB 19:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sigma Iota II Can you upload the map of Sigma Iota II?Homesun 19:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : Done. See File:Sigma Iota II surface map.jpg --Markonian 19:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Selay Can you also upload the map and image of planet Selay, please? Homesun 20:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : Done. See: Selay-Decipher.jpg and Selay_surface_map.jpg. Do you need any other planet's images? --Markonian 10:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, for Malcor III. Homesun 20:26, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : Done. See: Malcor III-Decipher.jpg and Malcor_III_surface_map.jpg. -- Markonian 20:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Moving pages Hi, you might not realize this, but you've been improperly moving pages. If you feel a page needs to be renamed, you need to use the "rename" feature in order to properly transport the page's entire history. When you copy and paste the content of a page to a new location, the page history doesn't move and this short changes any other contributors who happened to work on the page's history. Please use the "rename"/"move" command from now on. -- Captain MKB 12:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much for pointing that out. I'll use the correct command from now on. -- Markonian 13:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for being open to feedback, and for all the great work you've been doing on the starship articles from all the new media releases, by the way. i appreciate being able to count on your help in expanding this wiki. -- Captain MKB 13:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) DTI references DTI is the in-universe short form for the actual Department. To properly link to the book, please use in that slot instead, such as: |Forgotten History}} Thanks. -- sulfur 14:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Understood. Thanks for the info and correcting my errors! ---- Markonian 06:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) STO exploration template When you edited this template to completely change its use and meaning, you broke several instances of its use. I reverted that edit and split off your new template into a new location: -- sulfur (talk) 12:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry I've something up again. When I saw the could and the number of edits to it, I thought it was a failed idea and tried to "repair" it. Thank you for cleaning my mess once again. -- Markonian 19:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) New articles Admiral Markonian, i want to thank you for your new articles in the database regarding current topics like new releases and STO. I feel that the formatting and linkages in your articles have been beneficial for the database, and have given us a lot of avenues to cross-reference topics through templates and listings, as referenced in previous notes to you regarding direction of links and citations. Thanks for generating so much new content without requiring a lot of counseling regarding the use of the database, it really is one of the things that makes this database great in that we have strong users like you generating content. -- Captain MKB 21:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for those kind words. To help expanding the wiki is a reward in itself but to receive acknowledgement for it is encouraging. -- -- Markonian 19:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC)